degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jackblaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adam Torres/@comment-Jackblaze-20100727052525 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 05:25, July 27, 2010 Eli&&Clare I liked your comment on the Eli page (: You might be right about Clare not liking him. He really is "different" by choice, and I doubt he'll ever change for a girl; even Clare!! I hope she'll accept him though. In the wild-life of high school, he does what he has to do to not be the victim and I admire his character a LOT. I think she should get that. MsKarateChick 02:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) <3 FanFiction whats your fanfiction about? im curious now to read some of it Heyyy(; I have a fanfiction too. where do you post yours is there like a site? mine is also about degrassi really think yours are good. cantwaitto read more(: comment on mine thankss byeeee(: RE: talk page Hmmm... I see what you mean, but could you guys maybe give the forum a try? Technically there shouldn't be an article just devoted to talking a character. There is also the shoutbox which is kinda like a chatroom, but ghetto and cheap haha. 04:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but give the forums a try. Talk pages aren't allowed :/ I don't make the rules, just enforce them! Haha. Wiki are supposed to be a place for information, not socializing, as boring as that sounds (: But there is the forum section which should be fine for everyone to use to just discuss stuff (: 05:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, deep in the cobwebs! I added it to the sidebar about 2 days ago, but no one had noticed. 05:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Page I suppose I can just tell them to stop. I wish they wouldn't leave so many comments on Eli's page either. What they're doing is spam and advertisement. Page comments are actually a newer feature, so there aren't any options for them or anything like that. I can only delete comments individually, and that takes too long. I suppose I'll go warn them to stop now. ~holiday 04:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You didn't bother. The situation isn't even that bad. Albeit annoying, I just don't like the comments flooding the Activity Feed and having no control over them. ~holiday 04:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Two-part Episodes Hey there. Please stop adding the 'two-part episodes' category to the episodes in the first half of Season 10. It was said by producers that in the first half of the season, the episodes should not be considered two-part episodes. They don't say "to be continued" when a part ends. It's a different format from previous seasons. 15:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It's okay (: It's easy to make that mistake. It just frustrated me because I've removed them twice already, the latest time was about a week ago, and they were suddenly all back. I've already removed it for those Season 10 episodes though. Thanks. 15:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE.Chantays page Because i like them and find the to be enjoyable OMFG JACK! MY BEST FREIND! I LOVE YOU ! I MISS YOU! we need to talk again, or ill die, cuz your the best, your hilarious, and i literly lmfao when i see the only pics on ur profile are of girls... lmfao..hhahha, well u beter remember ur bff lafushi, or that wouldnt be so good if you didnt.. well REPLY CUZ I WANNA TLAK TO YOU!(: